Marvin's memo
Le Marvin's memo (journal de Marvin) est un document de ''Resident Evil Outbreak File#2''. Emplacement Le document se trouve dans le niveau Desperate Times, dans la zone du Bureau Est (commissariat RDC). Il est déposé sur le bureau de Marvin Branagh. Description Ce document, rédigé par le policier Marvin Branagh, nous en apprend davantage sur les origines du commissariat. Quelques allusions au mécanisme sous la statue du hall sont aussi faites. Transcription Français= Ce commissariat était un musée d'art. Après sa fermeture à la fin des années 80, la RPD l'a racheté pour en faire un commissariat. Le bâtiment fut choisi pour son emplacement et son grand parking. Le chef Irons aurait joué le rôle de médiateur lors de la transaction. Tout l'équipement du commissariat vient de ses suggestions. Il affirme que c'est utile aux policiers, mais on pense surtout qu'il adore l'art. Les conduits d'air conditionné utilisés quand le bâtiment était un musée ont été globalement abandonnés mais pas entièrement. Les conduits sont toujours là et peuvent être utilisés pour sortir. Enfin, il y a le Hall principal avec la statue. C'était la zone principale d'exposition. Il devait y avoir un moyen de faire entrer et sortir de gros objets. Ce système existe peut-être encore. Bien sûr, en faisant confiance aux S.T.A.R.S... Non, il ne faut pas être amer. En plus, ils nous aideront peut-être à nous échapper. Ca vaut le coup d'essayer. Je n'ai pas envie de crever ici. |-| Anglais= This police station was originally used as an art museum. It closed in the late '80s and was purchased cheaply by the RPD for use as a station because of its central location and ample parking. Chief Irons himself is said to have been the mediator in the deal. All the equipment you see around was thanks to his suggestions, too. He says it's all to fight crime, but we also think his art obsession helps. The various air conditioning ducts used during the building's time as a museum were abandoned during the renovations, but not completely. The ducts themselves still exist, and might even provide a way out. And there's always the main hall with the statue in it. It used to be the main exhibition space, and there was probably a way to move large pieces in and out. Perhaps it still works. Might be worth checking out. Of course, if we trust S.T.A.R.S. - No, forget it... There's no use grumbling. Anyway, there might be some chance of getting out with their help. Maybe I'll check it out. I certainly don't want to die here. |-| Japonais= 署の建物は、もとは美術館として建造されていたものだ。 80年代後半に閉館となった際に、市警が安く買い上げ、署として改築した。 市の中心部にあり、駐車場設備があったため利便性も高かった。 改築プランには現署長ブライアン・アイアンズの口利きがあったという。 署内にある様々な連動装置は、彼の発案だ。 主に防犯のためという名目だが、彼の偏執的な美術趣味がこうじたものだと皆は噂している。 美術館のころに存在した各種の特殊空調ダクトは、改装の際に潰された。 しかし、いくつかは出入り口を塞いだだけで、ダクトそのものは残っている。 それをたどれば、外に出られるのではないか？ あるいはホールの女神像だ。 あそこはもともと中央展示室として使われ、像の台座にはメインの展示スペースがあった。 なんらかの仕掛けが残っている可能性は高い。調べる価値はありそうに思う。 それにしても… S.T.A.R.S.の連中を信用していれば、あるいは…。 いや、愚痴を言っても始まらない。 とにかく、どんなに薄い可能性でも試していこう。 ここで死ぬわけにはいかないんだ。 Traduction amateur Les localisations officielles occidentales commettent régulièrement des erreurs de traductions, omettent des éléments, ou alors en rajoutent, à tel point que la nature de certains documents se retrouve changée. Fort de ce constat, voici ci-dessous une traduction française amateur du document en question, qui a pour objectif d'être le plus fidèle possible à l'esprit et au sens originel de la version japonaise. Mémo de Marvin= Le bâtiment abritant le bureau de police était à l'origine un musée d'art. A sa fermeture, fin des années 80, le service de police le racheta à un prix concurrentiel pour le transformer en commissariat. A la fois dans le centre-ville et entouré de grands parkings, c'était le lieu parfait. On dit que le chef actuel, Brian Irons, aurait chapeauté lui-même les travaux. C'est à lui que l'on doit les nombreux outils opérationnels dispersés ici et là. Bien que la raison première en fut la lutte contre le crime, on suppose que sa petite obsession pour l'art n'y est pas étrangère. Pendant les travaux, les nombreux conduits de ventilations utilisés à l'époque du musée d'art furent retirés. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas de tous, certains ont simplement vus leur accès bloqués. On pourra peut-être sortir si on les emprunte ? La statue de la déesse, dans le hall. C'était la pièce maîtresse de la salle d'exposition principale. Un mécanisme doit encore se trouver dans le piédestal. Ca vaut le coup de vérifier. Si seulement... nous avions cru ces gars du S.T.A.R.S... Non, inutile de se lamenter. Je dois essayer, même si la chance de survivre est faible. Je ne peux mourir ici. Galerie Pcsx2 2017-04-20 11-54-54-84.png Pcsx2 2017-04-20 11-54-56-28.png Pcsx2 2017-04-20 11-54-57-74.png Pcsx2 2017-04-20 11-54-58-96.png Pcsx2 2017-04-20 11-55-00-20.png Apparition * Resident Evil Outbreak File#2 en:Marvin's memo Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Outbreak 2